You never cease to amaze me Bella
by forevermagik
Summary: Bella was visiting her mom in Phoenix, but what happens when a swimming accident puts her in the hospital? Disclaimer: I do not own this! It is property of Stephenie Meyer! Final Chapter Posted!
1. Diving Boards

I was visiting my mother for a couple weeks over the summer. It was Edward who finally persuaded me. Much as I wanted to stay in Forks with him, he convinced me that I needed to see my mother in Phoenix. So I went.

I'm not sure what compelled me to go to the pool that fateful day, yet there I was, at the public pool, standing in line at the diving board. It was disaster waiting to happen. It was Jason's fault really, I had known him since freshman year, and when he saw me for the first time in 6 months he immediately proceeded to tease me about my clumsiness and my cowardice about not jumping off the diving board.

To prove him wrong, I got out of the pool and stood in line. I don't know what I was thinking. No, I take that back, I wasn't thinking at all.

I was just going to jump off and then continue to swim, or leave if he bothered me further. But nothing is as simple as that, at least, not for me. Somehow I managed to slip on the slide-proof diving boards.

All I knew was the pain throughout my spine and up my neck. And that I was sinking and almost out of breath. I tried to kick my legs, but it hurt too much and they were numb with pain. Next thing I knew, there were arms around me.

_The lifeguard._

I wished it were Edward.

They put me on a backboard and into an ambulance. They kept me talking the whole way to the hospital so I wouldn't fall asleep and slip into a coma. I found myself telling them my life story, about me going to Forks, meeting Edward…. I told them everything about Edward, minus the fact that he was a vampire. I didn't want them to think that I was delirious.

_Edward._

"Can you call my doctor?" I asked.

"The doctors here will take care of you." The lady in the ambulance said.

"But my doctor will want to know that I'm hurt, and so will my dad." I argued

"Well, then can't we just call your dad?" I could tell she was trying to be patient.

"I'm not sure where he is right now, but if you call my doctor, the whole town will know in a couple of hours, a day tops. It's a small town." I continued, she _had_ to call Carlisle! And if she called Carlisle, she called Edward.

"Fine, I'll have the nurse call as soon as we're at the hospital."

It took forever to get to the hospital. But once we did, the nurse refused to call Carlisle until she called my mom. I gave her my mom's number and she called. I could hear her talking to my mom, obviously, my mom had overreacted, I expected nothing less. I told the nurse to let me talk to her, even though she wasn't pleased, she handed me the phone, saying something along the lines of "It's my _job_ to calm nervous family members down!"

I knew my mom would only calm down if I reassured her.

I did so, and we hung up. Then I gave the nurse the number for the hospital in Forks.

"That's in Washington!"

"I'm from Forks, didn't the lady tell you…?" _obviously not._

She called anyway, complaining about long distance calls. Thankfully, Carlisle was there to answer.

They talked for a few minutes. The nurse explained my condition and I heard Carlisle say that he would catch an express flight down here as soon as possible, with a couple of assistants, if he could.

_Edward and Alice. _

Then he must have asked to speak with me, because the nurse handed me the phone.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"I think so"

"Well, Edward, Alice, and I will be coming down as soon as I can get off work."

"Can I talk to him?"

He must have known I meant Edward, because he said, "I'm at the hospital Bella, Edward's not here, but I can have him call as soon as we're on the road."

_The road?_ He must have read my thoughts because he said, "Did you honestly think we'd fly in? We'll be taking the Mercedes. _That makes sense. _

"But what about the sun? It's like a hundred degrees today and it's so sunny, this isn't Forks!"

"We'll take care of that" He hung up.

Now all I had to do was wait.


	2. Chess Games

**_A/N: I have never updated so fast! Thank you to all my reveiwers who gave me the incentive to get this up so soon! _**

**_A/N2: the disclaimer's in the summary_**

Alice and I were playing a game of chess.

We were perfect to play against each other. She "saw" my every move, I "heard" her every thought. We already knew it was going to be a stalemate.

We only continued playing because she was convinced that this would keep my thoughts off of Bella. It wasn't working.

I was the one who had convinced her to go, she needed to see her mother, but I still missed her. It would only be another week.

I could hear Alice's thoughts. Either she didn't realize she was thinking them, or she had gotten past the point of caring enough to block them. Or maybe she wanted me to hear them.

_He wouldn't be moping so much if he would just change her already. Then she could spend as much time with her mother now, and the rest of eternity with him later. _

She was trying to get me to hear those.

I let out a growl, but she didn't care and proceeded to take my knight.

I took her bishop and we were in the stalemate she'd predicted.

"Play again?" she asked.

"Why not, who'll win?"

"Not sure yet." Just then, her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. But something told me it wasn't about chess.

It wasn't.

"Oh, no!" she did not even bother to tell me what she saw, she just showed me.

Bella was lying in a hospital bed, and the doctors were trying to keep her awake so she didn't slip into a coma.

I heard Carlisle's thoughts then, he knew, he had spoken with her.

It was if he knew I was "listening," he proceeded to think: _Edward, get Alice. Meet me out here as soon as I get there. _

But he already was.

"Edward, what's going on?" Alice asked.

"Come on, Carlisle wants us!"

I dragged her out the door and into Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Alice, do you have your cell phone?" Carlisle asked before we had even left the driveway.

"Yeah," she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Edward take that, call the hospital, Bella wants to speak with you." I took the cell phone and dialed the number Carlisle gave me.

As it rang, I searched Carlisle's thoughts to know what happened, he thought them loud and clear, knowing I was "listening." I soon knew the whole story. _Oh, Bella…_

"Hello?" It was the nurse.

"Um, yes, I'd like to speak to Bella,"

"Who is this?"

_Assistant, _Carlisle thought

"I'm Carlisle's assistant. I'm calling in to check on her,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella's asleep right now…"

"No! I'm not! Hand me the phone! I'm perfectly awake!"

_Asleep huh?_

I heard the nurse mutter something before handing the phone to Bella.

"Fire her."

"What?" I asked.

"If you can, find some way to fire her. When my mother called a second time, she _made_ me talk to her. Now, I'm "asleep." Yeah right, they won't let me."

"Bella, are you okay?"

"As good as I can be I guess."

"Were on the road now, we'll be there in a couple of hours."

"I can't wait to see you…"

"I let you be for a week and you manage to wind up in the hospital."

"Your laughing aren't you?"

"Not this time Bella, just try not to hurt yourself further before we get there"

"I'll do my best"

"Good. Now, I have to go, it'll look really weird if you talk to me the whole drive, considering we're supposed to be on a plane."

"Yeah"

"Good bye my sweet Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Edward"

I hung up before the nurse could get back on.

Charlie further explained what we were doing, more for Alice's sake than mine.

I sat the whole way thinking of Bella.

_Oh, Bella…_

_**R&R please! I hope it was what you wanted! **_


	3. Pain Meds

**_A/N: Okay, fastest update ever! This one was a matter of hours! Hope you like it! _**

**_Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's Stephenie's. _**

The nurse had left while I was talking to Edward.

_Good riddance. _

I hung up the phone and tried not to fall asleep, or look at the many IVs and cords that I was hooked up to. They grossed me out.

The doctor came in then.

"Good news! You don't have to worry about slipping into a coma when you go to sleep anymore! So I'm going to give you some sleep medication and some more pain meds and you'll be asleep and painless in no time!"

_Painless? I not in pain now…what have they given me?_

I never asked her. Though I will say she was an improvement over the rude nurse, even if she was a little too peppy for my taste.

She hooked the things up to the one of the IVs and left the room.

I'm not sure I needed the sleep meds, because I was asleep way before they should have kicked in.

* * *

I woke up to blinding, searing pain all up my spine. I couldn't move. I must have screamed because the doctor came running. 

"The morphine must have worn off already! Oh, dear, she's becoming immune to it so soon!"

_Morphine? They were giving me _morphine!_ Great. _

"Here's some more morphine sweety, we'll have to come up with another pain med. It shouldn't have worn off that fast. It was only your second dose! Have you had it before?"

"No,"

"Oh, dear."

_She's _way_ too peppy for her own good_.

"Your doctor from Washington called, or rather, one of his assistants, it was a woman…"

_Alice._

"…they'll be here in an hour or so, so you just get rested all up so you can be all awake when they get here. Then we can decide whether you'll stay here, or if we'll transport you back there, it depends on your condition. You're a very lucky girl to have a doctor who cares enough to come all the way down here just to see you."

_I know I am, but they just don't want to see me dead, it would _kill_ Edward, Alice said so herself… _"Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"_ ...if he had just hurried up and changed me, we wouldn't have this problem! _

The pain meds kicked in.

The sleep meds kicked in after that.

We arrived in Phoenix around 5:00 in the afternoon. Two hours after Carlisle had received the call. During the ride, we called Esme to tell her what was going on. Then, Carlisle called Charlie to tell him what happened. Charlie almost flew down to Phoenix himself, but Carlisle promised that he would see that Bella was okay. I didn't pay too much attention, I was too busy asking Alice if she had seen anything else.

Phoenix is always sunny, and we were not disappointed.

**_A/N: R&R please! Hope you liked it!_**


	4. Screaming Pain

****

**_A/N: Okay, i know this one is long, but i couldn't stop! Anyway, i hope you like it!_**

A/N2: a couple of people pointed out to me that the venom would do no good if her heart was not working, so I went back and revised it. Thank you to those who pointed that out!

Disclaimer: not mine, all Stephenie's.

We arrived in Phoenix around 5:00 in the afternoon. Two hours after Carlisle had received the call. During the ride, we called Esme to tell her what was going on. Then, Carlisle called Charlie to tell him what happened. Charlie almost flew down to Phoenix himself, but Carlisle promised that he would see that Bella was okay. I didn't pay too much attention, I was too busy asking Alice if she had seen anything else.

Phoenix is always sunny, and we were not disappointed.

We parked in the garage that Bella was at. Thankfully, the walkway up to the hospital was covered so we wouldn't be in the sun.

We made sure no one was around to see us just in case.

Once in the hospital, we walked up to the check-in desk.

"I'm Bella's doctor, Dr. Cullen, and these are my assistants, Edward Masen and Alice Brandon. We're here to see her."

…_is he single? _The receptionist's thoughts were loud and clear.

I stifled laughter. Carlisle was older than her great-grandfather, not that he looked it.

"Oh, okay…um…if you take that hallway down to the end and make a right you'll end up in the hub that her room's in…" _…he is so dazzling…_

Apparently, I'm not the only one who dazzles people.

"Here are your visitor's badges…have a nice day," _…I hope I'm still here when you leave…_

We took the badges she handed us and went down the hallway she pointed to.

Thankfully, no one asked me what she had been thinking.

Sure enough, after turning right, we ended up right outside the hub she was talking about.

We opened the doors to it and saw doctors rushing all around, someone was screaming…

I knew only too well who that someone was.

"Dr. Cullen?" a doctor asked.

"Yes,"

"It's Bella, she's lapsed into a fit of seizures, we have no idea what's causing them, we have reason to believe that they are the product of her hitting her neck…"

"Take us to her."

The doctor walked too slow, but we got there. I wanted to run, to hold her, to stop the pain, but I knew I couldn't, not yet anyway.

"Get all the other's out, you too, miss," Carlisle said, "We'll take it from here"

I heard one of the nurses thoughts, _…I just knew he'd take our jobs, I hope I'm still getting paid for this…she's an insolent…_

I stopped listening there. I did not want to know what she thought of Bella, I might hurt her if I did.

_That must have been the nurse Bella wanted fired. _

Everyone cleared out pretty quickly.

Alice held Bella down while Carlisle sedated her.

She stopped writhing.

The heart monitor stopped beeping.

Her heart had stopped.

_Uh oh…_

Then, faintly it began beating again, but it was irregular, not right. It would stop again soon. Somehow, I just knew that...

"Edward…there's only one thing I can do to save her, but I'd prefer not to do it, It's your responsibility…"

I knew what he was saying, he wanted me to change her.

_I can't! I'll kill her, I'll drain her…_

_NO! You won't, you can do this, you can control yourself…_

The two parts of my mind argued repeatedly, which one would win?

Alice's thoughts hit me like a knife… _Edward! I know you're listening, you can do this! I've seen, she'll be okay! You won't kill her, she lives through this…_

_If being a vampire for the rest of eternity counts as living. _

Alice had seen Bella as a vampire, I had my mind made up, I just didn't know it yet.

I walked over to the bed and leaned down to her neck, I sunk my teeth in and pulled away as quickly as I could.

I had done it.

I had controlled myself.

Bella was screaming again.

The fire had started.

* * *

I ran to hold her then. 

I could not hold it in any longer.

Carlisle took out the IVs and unplugged all the monitors.

Thankfully, no one came running.

Bella screamed and writhed in pain.

It tore my heart.

I wished she were not in this pain.

Part of me wished I had never done it, but if I hadn't, she would not be alive right now.

Part of me was glad that I had done it, I would not have to worry about her as much anymore, and we would be together, forever, frozen in eternity.

"What are we going to tell her parents?" Alice asked.

"We will have to tell them that she died. We will have to leave Forks…" Carlisle responded solemnly.

"No, we won't have to," I found myself saying. "We will take her back to Forks, we can tell her parents that we are taking her to our house for special treatment. Then, once the fire is gone and we have hunted, she can go back to Charlie."

"But the bloodlust, and her eyes…" Alice exclaimed.

"We will take precautions make sure that she is never thirsty, and if there is a problem, we will flee, it's been done before." Carlisle answered.

"But her eyes…" Alice repeated.

"Color contacts. Her eyes are brown right?" Carlisle asked.

"Chocolate brown." I answered. I would know them forever, and I would miss them.

_Like the blush on her cheeks. And the rise and fall of her chest when she sleeps. _

I tried not to think about that.

Bella screamed and writhed in pain.

This time, her screams brought doctors running. Their thoughts flooded the room.

…_she's not hooked up anymore…_

…_her heart stopped before it was unhooked_...

..._her heart's working again_...

…_the morphine won't work anymore…_

…_why is the assistant holding her…_

…_I hope I don't lose my job for this…_

…_what are we going to tell her parents…_

…_the seizures have stopped, but the pain must be awful…_

…_why is she in so much pain…_

…_this is worse than we thought…_

"Um, can I have an explanation?" one of the doctors asked.

"We unplugged them because they were doing no good." Carlisle responded. "Her heart stopped, but it's beating again…"

_Give it a few days and it won't be._

"There is nothing we can do for the pain. It will just have to pass."

_It will, eventually. _

"It would probably be best if we could take her back to Forks, I can work on her better there."

"But…but…"

"Just let us take her, it will be best" Carlisle could be very persuasive I noticed.

"Fine then, let me get a gurney, how will you be taking her? Shall we airlift her?"

"Yes, that would be best." In a lower voice, so only Alice and I could hear, he added, "Edward, come with me and Bella, Alice, will you take care of the car?"

Alice nodded.

"What about her mother?" The doctor asked.

"Tell her what we have done. If she wants to see Bella, she will have to come to Forks."

After that, Bella was wheeled to a helicopter and Carlisle and I boarded with her. We were on our way to Forks.

Alice, was nowhere to be seen, she had taken the car, and would meet us there.

* * *

**_Please don't be mad at me for stopping here. More to come soon!_**


	5. Fire in my Veins

**_A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 5, I hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, property of Stephenie Meyer_**

I awoke a second time to pain. But this pain was different. This pain felt like my whole body was on fire.

_Fire…_

There were arms around me.

_Edward…_

He was talking, talking to Alice and Carlisle, I recognized their voices.

They were talking about me.

Edward had changed me.

The fire pulsed through my veins and I tried to hold back a scream, but I didn't manage.

I heard the doctors enter the room.

One of them began talking to Carlisle, I didn't catch what was being said.

Next I knew, Edward was placing me on something, I wasn't in his arms anymore.

After a few minutes, I think, it could have been longer, it could have been less, I heard my Edward saying, "I will never leave you, Bella"

"Edward," I moaned.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay, I'm here. We're on a helicopter, we'll be in Forks soon."

"Thank you," I managed to say.

Edward clasped my hand and he held it until we arrived in Forks.

* * *

_I was dreaming. _

_There was fire all around me. _

_Edward was there, but the fire didn't seem to hurt him. _

"_It hurts," I called out._

"_You wanted this, remember Bella?"_

"_I know, it'll be over soon, but that still doesn't stop it from hurting."_

"_I know."_

"_At least we'll be together forever now."_

"_Yes, we will. We will"_

_Then, Billy was there._

"_I'm very disappointed Bella."_

_Edward growled at him. _

"_Go away, Billy"_

_Billy ignored him._

"_What will Charlie think?"_

_Charlie…_

_What was I going to tell him?_

Another wave of pain hit.

Edward held me close and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be okay Bella."

* * *

I didn't know who I was or where I was, all I knew was pain.

Never ending, torturous pain.

And, somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew this was what I had wanted.

_But why?_

Then, the pain was gone.

My mind was clear.

_Had it been three days already?_

I looked around, I was lying on Edward's couch, Debussy filled the air.

_But where was Edward?_

"Bella!"

I sat up, there was my angel, standing in the doorway.

I stood up carefully, testing my weight.

Edward came up and embraced me.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

We pulled apart.

"Your okay!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**_A/N: I know this is a cliff hanger...but more will come soon! ;) R&R please!_**


	6. Hearing Thoughts

**_A/N: YAY! Next chapter! Okay, hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Property of Stephenie Meyer_**

Those were the worst three days of my life.

And that includes my Change.

We arrived in Forks, and Esme was at the airport waiting for us with the Volvo. I carried Bella to it. Carlisle sat in front. I laid Bella on my lap in back.

She was still in pain.

It was like I could feel the pain with her.

I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

In no time we were home.

I carried my Bella to my room.

Alice was there waiting for me.

"I brought this," she held up a silken nightgown, "it will probably be more comfortable than that," and she pointed to the hospital gown that Bella was in.

It took me a moment to realize that she wanted me to leave the room while she changed her.

Once she was changed, she was in my arms again.

I held her, I would never leave her.

* * *

Carlisle personally went to Charlie and asked if we could keep Bella for a few days to ensure that her condition was okay. 

Charlie didn't seem to mind.

I did not leave Bella the entire time.

Occasionally, I would get up and put some music on. Sometimes it was Debussy, sometimes Linkin Park. Other times it was something different all together.

Bella would dream sometimes, she still called my name.

When she wasn't dreaming, she was screaming.

It was torture.

Oh, how I wanted to take the pain from her, just to make it all go away…

It was too late now.

At long last, it was the last day of the transformation.

I left the room for but a moment, because Carlisle wanted me.

I came back, Bella was awake, and seemingly not in pain anymore.

"Bella!"

She sat up and saw me. Her face lit up.

She stood up carefully, as if afraid what would happen.

I went over and embraced her.

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I did not stop her this time.

We pulled apart.

"Your okay!" Was all I could manage to say.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she breathed.

"For what?" I teased her.

She laughed, it was music to my ears. It drowned out Debussy, which previously had filled the air.

_Convince me that this is real…_

At first, I thought those were my thoughts, for mine were along the same line, but no, those were not my thoughts…those were…Bella's…

We pulled away from each other.

"Did I just hear your thoughts?" we both said simultaneously.

_I can read your thoughts…_

_You can read my thoughts._

_But you can read mine too._

_It's your gift!_

_I could get used to this. _

We were both smiling.

_We could get used to this. _

_

* * *

_

We were sitting on my couch, talking, if you could call it that…

_I did it Bella! I didn't drain you dry!_

_I knew you wouldn't._

_Our lives are now so intertwined, it's scary._

_Thank you!_

_Your welcome. _

_I told you not to bet against Alice!_

_My mind was made up, I just had to realize it. It was so scary though! Your heart had stopped! It started again…but it was all wrong!_

_My heart stopped?_

_Yes, Carlisle told me then that I had to, either that or lose you. You weren't going to make it through that one. _

_I didn't know it was that bad…but I don't remember half of it. I remember the pain though…and I remember you always being there for me. _

_I wouldn't leave you in your time of need. _

_What are we going to do about me though?_

_Carlisle ordered contacts for you, they'll be here soon. _

_I mean Charlie…_

_We'll go hunting before we take you back to him. You'll stay with him until you leave for college._

_Okay. I could live with that. But what about Mom?_

_She's actually here, wondering how you are. Both of your parents know you're here. Carlisle said it was for special treatment. _

We both laughed.

_When can I see them?_

_Soon, Bella, soon. _

I leaned in and my lips brushed hers.

Her hands knotted in my hair.

I did not stop her. There was no need. I could not hurt her now.

We stayed like that, frozen in our own little worlds for a long time.

**_A/N: I know that was a little fluffy at the end, but it just had to be in there. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please!_**


	7. A New Life

**_A/N: Sorry this one took so long, but I wanted to make it longer. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: All Stephenies. _**

"You're okay!" He exclaimed.

I thanked him again and again for changing me. He pretended that he didn't know what I was talking about. I laughed, it was so like him.

_Convince me that this is really happening… _

Those were my thoughts, but it was like someone else was saying them inside my head.

We pulled away from each other, shocked.

"Did I just hear your thoughts?" we both said simultaneously.

_I can read your thoughts… _Edward sounded shocked.

_You can read my thoughts. _I knew how much he hated not knowing what I was thinking.

_But you can read mine too. __It's your gift! _Edward exclaimed.

_I could get used to this. _I really could.

I smiled, he was smiling as well.

_We could get used to this. _

We sat on his couch, lost in our thoughts and each others. He was really glad that he could finally hear my thoughts. I was happy that this was my gift. He was also really glad that he didn't drain me dry. I had trusted that he wouldn't.

I was shocked that my heart had stopped. I didn't know I was that bad, of course, I couldn't remember much of it. I did remember the pain though, and Edward always being there for me.

I asked what we were going to do about me. I was going to live with Charlie throughout my senior year, then go off to college, just like I would have done normally. I asked about Mom, and was shocked that she had actually flown up here just to see me. She _hated_ Forks. I asked when I could see them, he said soon. Probably after I had hunted and the contacts were here.

Then, he leaned in, and brushed his lips to mine.

I threw my arms around his neck and my hands knotted in his hair.

He did not stop me.

* * *

We stayed like that until Alice came in. 

"You're better! Bella, we were so worried, even Rosalie, wow, have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"No"

"Well, before you come down you really need to, hang on, you can't go down looking like that!"

_Oh, boy, I'm going to be a guinea pig again. _

_Let her, I'll see you down there, I know Alice wants me gone._

He left me at the mercy of Alice.

I will admit, she wasn't that hard on me.

She changed me out of the silken nightgown that she bought for me into a simple blouse and skirt.

"You don't have to pamper me," I repeated for like the umpteenth time.

_Oh, yes I do. _But before she could voice those thoughts, I responded.

"No, you don't, I don't want you to go bankrupt buying things for me!"

"We aren't going to go bankrupt…wait, I didn't say anything. You can read thoughts too?"

_That's what Edward meant when he said that he would feel more normal when he was answering someone's words rather than their thoughts. _

"Yeah, Alice, I can."

"I feel sorry for everyone in the household now."

We both laughed.

Before I went down, Alice took me into the bathroom, and I saw myself in the mirror for the first time since…I don't actually remember the last time I looked in the mirror. Everything before my change seemed like another lifetime ago, and if you looked at it right, it was.

My skin was inhumanly pale, but probably only a few shades lighter than my normal tone. _This is my normal tone now. _My hair was shinier, despite the fact that it looked like a haystack. My teeth were sparkling white and they looked really sharp. But the most shocking part was my eyes, they were bright red.

"Wow" was all I could manage to say.

_Just like my vision. _

I laughed. I don't think Edward would ever bet against Alice again.

Alice handed me a brush, and I brushed the tangles out of my hair.

Once I was finished, Alice said, "Come on, they're all just dying to see you!"

We laughed at her joke.

I went down first, I didn't trip. _I could get used to this too. _

_I will miss catching you though. _

I shot Edward a look. If I were still human, I would have blushed.

I listened to all their thoughts.

…_she took to the change rather well…_

…_she's part of the family now…_

…_I guess I can see what Edward saw in her…_

…_Edward finally has his angel…_

…_Bella does look nice…_

_Emmett's right, I do have my angel now. _

Edward smiled at me.

"Watch out, she can hear your every thought!" Alice piped in behind me.

"So that's what her gift is…" Jasper said.

I smiled again. "Thanks guys"

"Thank Edward" Carlisle said.

_Thank you, again. _

_You're welcome, again. _

"Now, Edward, you should probably take her hunting before she sees her parents," Carlisle said.

"I'll take her" in a flash, he was by my side.

"What now?"

"Why wait?"

He grabbed my arm and we were outside in a second.

* * *

I didn't find it hard to keep up with him. It felt as though we were at my speed, except, it was all faster. It was so exhilarating. I wasn't scared of a tree hitting me or anything. 

Hunting was exhilarating too. I watched Edward for the first couple of times. I realized then that his eyes had been onyx before, he obviously hadn't hunted since I got hurt. After his second mountain lion, he came up to me.

"I believe it's your turn," His eyes were slightly lighter now, not that I really needed to worry about that anymore.

I spotted some deer in the distance, I stalked after them.

When I got closer, I crouched down, poised for attack, and let my instincts take over.

I went for the older ones, and the weaker ones. The ones that wouldn't make it much longer anyway.

_Why not put them to use. _

After about 5 deer, I stopped.

_I guess deer would be your favorite…_

_Yeah, I guess. _

"Come on, we better get back."

I beat him to the house.

_Don't think you can beat me forever, you won't be as strong or as fast after a year or so. _

_So I'll enjoy it while I can. _

* * *

When we got in the house, Carlisle was waiting for us. 

"Your parents really want to see you now, are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Here are the contacts, go get changed and meet me down here in a half an hour"

_Half an hour! That's more than enough time for me to get her ready. _

I groaned as I saw Alice walking down the stairs, smiling a very mischievous smile.

Edward stifled a laugh.

I walked up and met Alice.

I was really surprised when she pulled out a pair of my jeans and one of my shirts.

"Charlie didn't even notice that I was there"

I snorted and put on my own clothes.

Thankfully, Alice didn't insist on anything else. I was very surprised.

"You're supposed to just be recovering"

I smiled, my parents didn't know the half of it.

Then I found myself in the bathroom once again. This time I was putting in oh-so-dreadful contacts. I hate them already.

I was surprised that they matched my old eye color exactly.

"Edward pointedly had stated that your eyes were chocolate brown"

_Thank you, Edward._

_You're welcome. _

_You were listening weren't you?_

_What else?_

When I had finished putting them in, Alice turned to me.

"Welcome to the family Bella. I can tell that we're going to have a lot of fun for the rest of eternity."

I hugged her. "Thank you"

"Do you want to go shopping this weekend?"

"Why not" it's not like I was going to get out of it anyway.

* * *

**_A/N2: Hope you all liked it! R&R please! _**


	8. The Never Ending Agument

**_A/N: _**First of all, I am really, really sorry this took so long. After I got over my writer's block and was ready to submit this, Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it, but finally, it took it! So, here's chapter 8 for all of you who have been waiting so long!

**_A/N2: _**Just so all of you know, Edward's thoughts are bolded so you can tell the difference between his and Bella's. Everyone else's is the same.

**_Disclaimer:_** If I owned _Twilight_ I would most certainly not be writing fanfiction for it. I would me working on _New Moon. _

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella was taking her change really well. It surprised me. I knew she wanted it, but she shouldn't be taking to it this well. **_Should she?_**

She came down with Alice in her own clothes. Alice had mentioned that she was going to go get some of Bella's own clothes.

She smiled at me.

_**I wish she would blush…**_

_Sorry._

_**For what?**_

_For almost dying and making you change me._

**_Bella, you couldn't have helped it…and I had no choice, you would have _died!**

_I didn't have to go off the diving board…_

_**No, but you did and there is nothing you can do to change that.**_

_If it wasn't for Jason…_

_**Jason?**_

_A boy I knew from school, he was teasing me about my clumsiness, I let it get to me and tried to go off the diving board just to prove him wrong. _

_**You what? **_

_Please tell me you aren't mad…_

_**You have no sense of self-preservation whatsoever! **_

_You're mad…_

_**If I didn't know any better, I'd say you did that on purpose…**_

_Just because I had a death wish, didn't make me suicidal, I didn't do that on purpose you know. _

_**I know, but still. **_

_I'll admit that that wasn't the smartest thing I've done…_

_**I still miss you blushing, and you tripping, it's comical really…**_

She just smiled and shook her head. If I hadn't known better, I would have said that she tried to trip just then.

* * *

We climbed into his car and headed for Bella's house. Carlisle had said that instead of them driving to the hospital, when Bella wasn't even there was pointless. So he would drive her to them. Her mom was to meet us at Bella's house as well, she was staying at a hotel nearby. Both of them were very grateful to him for saving her life.

_**If only they knew…**_

We arrived at her house in no time. Bella insisted that she walked. Not that there was any doubt that she couldn't. The argument was for show. In the end, I won and ended up carrying her into the house followed by Carlisle and Alice.

Charlie and Renee were very pleased to see their daughter.

I sat her down on the couch and sat down next to her.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of Bella!" I could tell Charlie was having problems getting his words out.

"I feel so bad, as if it was my fault that she got hurt!"

"It's not your fault, mom. Don't tear yourself up about it."

Bella's mom promptly went over to Bella and embraced her.

"You're so pale Bella! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom."

It took a lot more convincing than that though. Her mom had overreacted again. She fussed over Bella's paleness and lack of blushing, I'm sure she would have fussed over the lack of tripping had she actually seen Bella walk.

Charlie was just glad that Bella was okay, he thanked Carlisle, Alice and I profusely. He couldn't believe that we would fly all the way out there just to make sure Bella was okay.

We assured him it was no big deal.

He asked us to stay for dinner, but we politely refused.

Bella offered to cook and glided into the kitchen, not even giving Charlie a chance to argue.

"Should she be cooking?" He asked Carlisle.

"I don't think it would hurt her. It's probably best that she gets into a normal routine." Carlisle replied. "If you need anything, just give us a call. I'll send Edward or Alice over every other day or so to check up on her."

"That will be fine, thank you again."

"Our pleasure."

"Oh, by the way, is it okay if I take Bella shopping this weekend? For a girl's night out?" Alice asked.

"I don't think that would be a problem…Bella did you hear that?"

"Yeah, dad. So I can go?"

"Yes."

Alice squealed and Bella sighed happily. I will never understand Alice's need to shop.

**_See you tonight. _**I thought as we left.

_See you tonight. _

_

* * *

_

Bella's POV

I walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. Fish. That's all that we had.

_Okay, so I'm going to the store tomorrow… _

I worked in the kitchen while listening to my mom and Charlie's thoughts.

Mom was staying for dinner before she went back to the hotel. Her plane didn't leave for a couple of days, she wasn't sure how long she was going to have to stay. I'm still not sure she's convinced I'm okay.

Her thoughts were mainly on how she felt so sorry that I got hurt. She still blamed herself. She was glad that I seemed okay, but she was still worried about my paleness…

_She would just have to get used to that. _

Charlie was glad that I was okay and home. He was also wondering what I was fixing for dinner. How could he wonder, all we had was fish?

Dinner went over without an incident. I told mom and Charlie that I had eaten at the Cullen's before I came over and if I was hungry, I would heat up some leftovers. They looked convinced.

I asked mom why Phil didn't come, but she said that he couldn't make it because of a game. I didn't pry.

Mom left right after dinner, once she had left I told Charlie that I was going to go up to bed. He nodded and said he'd probably go to bed soon too.

I hadn't even got to my room and I knew Edward was there.

* * *

Edward's POV

She walked in and for that moment, I wished that she would trip so I could catch her and see her blush.

She heard my thoughts, and hers danced along the same lines.

_I wish I could blush, just to make him happy…_

_**Don't go regretting what happened.**_

She thought about that for a moment and her thoughts changed to how we could be able to spend all of eternity together. Her dream was now a reality.

It was nice to finally hear her thoughts, but it came at a price… I wished that I could see her blush, to see her trip, to see her sleep, to see her need to breathe, to see her eat, just one more time.

The last time I saw her blush was when she tripped walking out the door when Charlie went to take her to the airport. I was there of course to catch her, she had blushed and cursed her clumsiness. "But that's what makes you, you" I had said. That was the last time I had seen her trip as well.

I had seen her sleep since then, but it was a pained sleep, interrupted by screaming and writhing…torture…

The last time I saw her sleep peacefully was when she was in my arms, sleeping the night before she left.

The last time I had seen her eat, was that very night, at the dinner I made her.

_Edward, you hypocrite!_

_**What?**_

_You tell me not to regret what happened, and look what you do, regret changing me!_

_**I did not!**_

_Did you just hear your thoughts? It sounded like regret to me._

_**It was not regret, it was sorrow. **_

_So you're sorry you changed me?_

_**Forgive me Bella, for taking your life from you. I am selfish, I couldn't bear to see you die, I couldn't let you live the way you should have. I couldn't leave you alone. **_

_If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here. You have saved me countless times. You saved me from Tyler's truck, from those guys in Port Angeles, from James, from a life of hell at Forks. And I know you could have killed me at any moment, but you didn't. And I didn't go off running and screaming did I? You may be selfish, but I have no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. Because if I did… _she did not finish her thought, she did not need to. Here was my Bella, using my own words against me.

_**You never cease to amaze me Bella. And may I ask, is that the end of our never-ending argument?**_

_Yes, and I won. _

We both laughed.

_**What do you want to do tonight?**_

_I never thought of that. We could go to your house…_

_**All right, I'll have you back here by four though, just in case. **_

_Okay. _

_**Oh, by the way, Alice said there was going to be a storm tomorrow night, we were going to play some ball, do you want to come?**_

_Sure!_

_**You'll be playing right?**_

_I've never hit a ball in my life! Not without serious consequences…_

_**Have you hit a ball as a vampire?**_

_No…_

_**Then it's settled then. I'll teach you. **_

_Okay…_

We went back home after that. Alice was pleased that Bella would be playing. Bella still seemed nervous, but I convinced her that it would be okay. So did Alice.

We spent the night in an epic chess match. Bella and I ended up in 3 stalemates in a row. We had to give up after that, declaring a rematch for the night after the game. I took her home and we sat in her room talking for a long time, with Linkin Park playing in the background.

* * *

**_A/N3: _**So, there is was. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! 


	9. Trouble in many Ways

**_A/N: _**I will apologize right now, there is a cliff hanger at the end. I promise to have the next chapter up soon.

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

* * *

I was so happy. Our argument, are never ending argument was over.

We went over to Edward's house for an epic chess game. Alice had the thing set up in a matter of minutes. Jasper and Emmett, Alice and Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle, Esme and I, were to play each other in the first round. I will say that Edward, Alice, and I all had the advantage, so did Jasper, because Emmett couldn't play chess really well. I didn't think I could play well either.

I didn't cheat though, I refused to listen to Esme's thoughts. Yet, I still won. Maybe it was just beginner's luck. Edward beat Carlisle, Alice beat Rosalie, and Jasper beat Emmett. Alice had the next round all set up in no time. I was to play her and Edward and Jasper were to play against each other.

I refused to listen to Alice's thoughts as well. I won again. Maybe I was just really good at chess.

_**Just wait until you play me. **_

I looked over at him, he was still engrossed in the game with Jasper, but there was a slight smirk on his face.

Not even two minutes later, Jasper was in checkmate.

I was to play Edward. Somehow, I knew Alice had known this was going to happen.

I refused to listen to his thoughts as well, not that I could. He didn't even think about his moves, he just played. I knew I was going to lose because I thought too much about my moves so he knew just what I was going to do. I was surprised when we ended up in a stalemate.

We played again.

_**You're listening. **_

_No, I'm not. You're doing a really good job not thinking about your moves. _

_**So are you. **_

_Than how did we manage to end up in another stalemate! _

For sure enough, we were in another one.

_**We know each other too well. **_

We played once more and ended in another stalemate. We called for a rematch Friday night. For tomorrow, we would be playing baseball. I tried not to make my shudder visible.

Edward took me home after that. We wouldn't want Charlie to worry. Even though it was only four. He insisted that he carry me. When we had come here, we had run together, now he wanted to carry me. I let him.

It was great. I wasn't worried about a tree hitting me or anything. I didn't have to close my eyes. Everything passed in a blur, but it was like I could still see anything. In no time we were crawling through my window.

_**You amaze me Bella. **_

_What? You've been the dazzling vampire since the day I met you and you're telling me that I amaze you? _

_**You've taken to your change rather well. **_

I decided that I was going to let him continue, at the moment I was speechless, or thoughtless…

_**First of all, earlier today, well, yesterday, when we entered your house, any normal newly-created vampire would have had a hard time controlling themselves in the presence of two humans, even if they had just hunted. You handled that really well. **_

I had found my train of thought _Maybe it's because they're my parents. _

_**True…**_

_Or maybe, _I was hesitant on this subject, but it had been nagging at the back of my mind for a while now. _Remember the time when I told you I could smell blood? _

_**Which humans shouldn't be able to do…**_

_And I insisted that I could, and that it smelled like rust and salt. Well, for me, as a vampire, it smells like rust and salt times a thousand. Honestly, if you hadn't been carrying me, I would have passed out from the smell. It was repulsive. _

_**You looked fine though. **_

_I didn't feel fine. _

_**Odd, a vampire that cannot stand the smell of human blood. I know Carlisle's all but immune to it, and the rest of us exert a lot of control, especially me when I was around you, but this, this is something different. I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it and see what he thinks. **_

_Great, I was a freak as a human, now I'm a freak as a vampire. I even hear voices inside of my head!_

Edward laughed.

We spent the rest of the night contemplating on why human blood smelled this way to me.

Edward disappeared when Charlie came to check on me before he left. I had changed into my pajamas and was "sleeping" peacefully.

* * *

Soon after Charlie left, Edward was in my room again. I went into the bathroom and changed. Then I went to the kitchen with Edward close behind me. 

As I made a list of what to buy for Charlie, Edward talked.

"Carlisle had no ideas on why human blood smells that way to you. His only thought is that it is a gift or enhanced trait."

"What a nice trait to enhance, the nasty smell of human blood. At least it's not my clumsiness."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about you preying on any humans any time soon."

We both laughed.

I finished the list and was about to leave when Edward said "Your eyes! Where are the contacts?"

_Oops, I left them in the bathroom. _

I ran up to the bathroom and got them.

_I hate these!_

_**Don't worry, it's only for a year. **_

_Lucky me. _

We climbed into the Volvo and made our way to the grocery store.

Edward was fascinated at grocery shopping. I was actually surprised at first that he had never been, but then I realized, when he was growing up, they didn't have grocery stores like we did today. And since he became a vampire, he hadn't needed to.

I was almost done when I ran into Jessica.

_What are you doing here? _

"Bella, what are you doing here? The whole town heard what happened!"

_Big surprise._

"On how you hit your head and ended up in the emergency room and how Dr. Cullen flew all the way there with Edward and Alice just to see you and then they brought you back here for special treatment…"

_**They don't know the half of it. **_

_At least it's mostly true, no horrible rumors…_

_**It's the truth we let get out, no more. **_

I realized then that I had had more of a conversation with Edward in that conversation than with Jessica, because, for her part, it was rather one-sided.

_**Has she even taken a breath?**_

_I'm not sure. _

"So, Bella, what are you doing at the grocery store?"

"Shopping for Charlie, I come home and all I find is fish."

"Ooh, lucky you. Umm…Bella, are you okay, you look kind of pale?"

_Where did she get so pretty? It's inhuman! Maybe I should go to Phoenix…_

"I'm fine Jess, honestly."

"Okay,"

_She even gives _Rosalie_ a run for her money!_

_**I'll be sure to tell her that. **_

At first, I thought he had spoken, but no, he had just thought it. Had I changed _that_ much?

_**You look more beautiful that the day I met you. **_

I smiled at him.

"I'll leave you two love-birds to yourselves."

She left just as Edward swept in and kissed me deeply on the lips.

We finished shopping and took all the stuff back home.

* * *

When we got home, I was surprised to see my mother there. 

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I said as I climbed out of the car.

"I figured we could spend some time together before I leave on Saturday."

"Okay, well, then let me put away the things…" I noticed then that Edward had just taken everything to the kitchen already.

_Thank you. _

_**I can put them away for you if you want…**_

_No, that's all right, I'll be right in. _

"Okay, honey, I'll wait."

I went into the kitchen and began to put things away.

**_See you tonight. _**He kissed me on the cheek and was gone.

"He sure left fast…"

"Oh, we're playing baseball tonight, he needed to go help set up…"

"But it's going to rain tonight!"

"Just over the Forks area, not in the clearing that we're playing, and if it does then oh well."

"Wait, did you say you were going to play _baseball?"_

"Edward's going to teach me,"

"You're sure changing a lot for that boy."

_You don't know the half of it. _

I finished putting everything away.

"So, Mom, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go shopping…"

"Alice is taking me on Saturday."

"Alice…the one with the short, spiky hair?"

"Yeah, that's Alice, she's like a sister to me! She's so nice…"

"It's good to see you're making friends. So Alice and Edward are brother and sister?"

"They're both adopted. Dr. Cullen is their father."

"He's awful young…"

"Yeah, they're both adopted along with Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper are foster children that have been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight."

I was surprised I still knew this stuff, now that I knew their real stories.

"That's really nice to take in all those teenagers."

"Yeah, except that Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will all be going off to college soon, it'll just be Edward and Alice."

"I see. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

"What do you mean?"

"Spending so much time with him! I mean I thought I loved Charlie, but I just hated Forks! That's why I was so surprised you wanted to come here!"

"I know, but ever since I met Edward, Forks hasn't been so bad."

"You left though…"

"That's because I didn't want to become attached to Forks, but then I realized that it's not worth giving up Edward just to live in the sun."

_Wow, the extent of that…nice choice of words Bella._ I thought to myself.

"Well, if you're sure this is what you want…"

"It is."

"Wow, it's already noon! Do you want to go out to lunch?"

_Uh oh. _

"Sure, why not?"

I drove her to a simple diner just off the freeway.

The waiter, I noticed, thought I was cute. I steered clear of his thoughts. I was glad that Edward wasn't here, because if he was, I'm sure that we'd have a different waiter by now. Or we would have left.

"I'll have the broccoli soup." My mother stated clearly.

"And for you?" The waiter asked.

_My break's in one hour…_

"I'll have a Caesar salad"

"Bella, are you sure that's enough? You haven't even touched your coke!"

"I'm saving it for when we eat."

When the waiter brought the food, I started picking at my salad, I took a few bites, it tasted like dirt, I'd have to cough that back up later.

"Bella, are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine mom, I'm just not hungry." But I ate half the salad and finished my coke just to make her happy.

After lunch, mom and I spent the rest of the day just talking, college came up a lot.

To be truthful, I hadn't thought much about college, but it didn't really matter now, I had eternity to go to college. I told mom that I would apply to several different colleges. She asked me what my major would be. I wasn't sure. I really wasn't sure.

I was very glad when she left.

I ran up to the bathroom to cough up my lunch.

* * *

_**Bella, where are you?**_

_Bathroom…_

_**What's wrong?**_

_I'm coughing up lunch. I couldn't not eat. Mom's worrying enough over me as it is. _

_**I'll be right up. **_

Thankfully, I was done, and was stepping out of the bathroom as he raced up the stairs.

"Your mother's worrying about you?"

"She thought I wasn't eating enough."

"She's leaving on Saturday, so you have no need to worry."

_What if she wants to spend tomorrow with me too?_

_**Tell Charlie you're spending the night at Alice's then you have an excuse to stay through lunch at least.**_

_I can spend the night?_

_**This time, you will be spending it officially. **_

Then I heard Charlie's cruiser in the driveway.

_**I'll be back, with a car this time. **_

"Bella, you home?"

"Yeah, dad, be right down."

"Hey, dad, Edward was wondering…" I never finished, for the doorbell rang.

_That was fast!_

"Hang on Bells…"

"Hello, Chief Swan."

"Hello, Edward, Bella was just saying something about you."

"Oh, yes, we were going to play baseball."

I could see just see Charlie's reaction to that, I'm sure he hadn't forgotten the last time we had played, _that_ had ended badly."

"Wonderful, it'll be pouring tonight you know."

"I know, sir."

"Take care of Bella, Edward."

_Don't send her home crying like last time. _

"I will, sir. I was actually going to try and teach her this time."

"More power to you."

"Oh, and sir, it might be late so Alice was wondering if Bella could stay the night."

"That's fine, I guess. You all packed Bella?"

"No, dad, but I will be."

It took me all of two minutes to have a change of clothes packed into the bag along with the saline solution for my contacts, which would be promptly taken out as soon as I was in the car.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, see you later dad!"

I was very glad when we got into the car. The contacts were out before we had even left the driveway.

_Have I mentioned that I hate these?_

_**Yes, the most recent being this morning. **_

_**

* * *

**_

We drove to the Cullen's first, to drop off the car. Then we ran to the clearing. Edward went first, me close at his heels, enjoying every moment of it. We got to the clearing, I noticed Alice and Jasper throwing a ball back and forth, I could see it this time. The bases were already set up.

"We have even teams this time!" Alice said as she danced toward us. "We've already picked teams, you're on one with, me, Jasper, and Edward!"

"Wonderful,"

"Come on! Let's play ball!" Edward's eyes flashed in my direction and we headed off to the field.

"Who will referee?" I asked, remembering that Esme had usually done so, but now she was playing.

"We'll try not to cheat!" Emmett called.

"I'll only cheat if you cheat first!" Jasper called.

_This will be a very interesting night. _

Edward laughed.

He went to left field, I went to right, Alice was on the pitcher's mound, Jasper went to stand between first and second base.

Emmett was up first. Alice pitched and Emmett hit it into the surrounding forest, Edward was after it in no time. I was really glad that I could actually see them run this time, and not have to just wonder where they were. Edward got it and Emmett was out.

"_Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest," _Esme's words rung in my mind.

The game continued. Rosalie hit a ball straight toward me. I was really surprised when I found myself running to catch it, and did!

_I caught it! _

"Out!" Alice said.

Rosalie wasn't happy that I had caught the ball. But she cooperated without arguing.

Jasper caught the ball that Carlisle had hit and we were up to bat.

Edward, got a home run, Alice made it to third base, then Jasper hit her home, but only made it to third base himself because Esme was back for the ball. I was up.

_**You'll be okay. I told Carlisle to go easy on you. **_

_Great. _

Carlisle pitched the ball, I concentrated hard and managed to hit it! Jasper made it home and I made it to second base.

_**I knew you could do it! You're a natural when you aren't so clumsy. **_

_Thanks. _

Edward managed to hit us home.

It was very exiting, playing baseball with them.

It was a wonderful experience flying across the bases and inhuman speeds. It was amazing to be able to hit a ball without serious consequences.

It was a little disappointing in the bottom of the 7th inning when Rosalie caught my fly ball. They had stopped going easy on me sometime in the 2nd inning. But I enjoyed it none the less.

We were in the top of the ninth when Alice stopped mid-pitch, Carlisle poised at home plate. Edward's head snapped toward her, as did mine. We saw the vision through her eyes.

_Billy and Carlisle were speaking in heated tones. _At first, I couldn't recognize where they were, then I realized that they were in my living room. I couldn't hear what they were saying either. But, somehow, I caught the gist of it. _I came down the stairs, I looked angry. I shouted something at Billy. He looked confused, then shouted something back. I took the contacts out of my eyes to reveal their true color. Billy looked shocked, then shouted something else. I looked like I would be in tears if I were human. I walked outside, and my skin glittered…_

The vision stopped.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper sounded worried.

"When is that going to happen?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, but soon." She told her vision to the rest of the family.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are going to go back to the house and talk this over." Carlisle stated.

As we ran, the only thing that went through my mind was, _Billy, somehow Billy leads me to reveal what I am, and what the Cullen's are…_

_**Don't worry, we'll figure out what to do.**_

I still worried.

* * *

**_A/N2: _**Well, there you go! R&R please! 


	10. Parents

**_A/N: _**Sorry this took so long! Fanfiction was giving me issues yesterday.

**_A/N2: _**Here's chapter 10!

**_Disclaimer: _**sniff I don't own _Twilight_

Bella's POV

Edward was driving me home. It was early in the morning, around 10. It was also very sunny. A rare occasion for Forks. I couldn't stay at the Cullen's any longer. Alice's vision haunted me. Rosalie was even madder at me than usual. She figured that they would have to leave and it would be my fault.

_Great, just another reason for her to hate me. _

_**She'll get over it. Besides, we don't even know if we'll have to leave, the vision she had wasn't very descriptive, things could change. **_

As we neared my house, Charlie's thoughts weren't the only ones around it. I heard my mother's as well. And…Billy's. The vision was going to come true…today.

Edward heard them too. He walked me to the door, his face set in stone. We stepped into the shade of the porch so Charlie wouldn't see our glittering skin.

Charlie answered the door. "Did you have fun, Bella?"

"Yeah, dad, can I go up to my bedroom, I'm kind of tired…"

"Well, it's just your mother is here, and so is Billy and Jacob,"

I hadn't heard Jacob's thoughts, but he was there. I searched the room, his thoughts were on the car that he was building.

_**You were listening to Charlie's thoughts. Your mother's words and Billy's words were registering in his mind. Jacob wasn't speaking. **_

It made sense.

"Oh, well, in that case, just let me put my bag up in my room."

"Care to come in Edward?"

"No thank you sir, Carlisle said he would need me for something, I should probably be getting back home."

"Okay,"

Charlie closed the door. I started up the stairs when I heard Edward start his car.

_**I'll be back, promise, I just need to get Carlisle and Alice.**_

_Hurry. _

_**Make sure everything they say or think registers in your mind. I'll be listening. **_

_Okay. _

"How was the game, Bella?" Charlie called up the stairs.

"It was really great, I hit a home run…"

"That's good! I can't believe he got you to play baseball!"

_Technically, neither can I. _

Something about the situation was urgent. For some reason, I was going to tell Billy. Why, I did not know. But the Cullen's life in Forks depended on it.

Edward's POV

I drove like mad. I had to get back to the house. I had to get Carlisle and Alice.

Alice was running out to the car, Carlisle close behind her.

_Edward we have to go back! _

"Get in!"

They climbed in the backseat and I had hit 100 before even leaving the driveway.

"Did you have another vision?"

"Yes,"

"What happened?"

"Nothing really different, just that Bella doesn't only show Billy, she shows Charlie and Renee as well, but I knew that it was today. The minute you left, I saw the two of you pulling up and Billy was there! I had no idea it would be so soon!"

"Calm down Alice, it'll be okay. Now, let me concentrate on what there saying…"

"You can hear from that far?"

"Just Bella…"

* * *

Bella's POV

Charlie and Billy were talking about a fishing trip that they were going on tomorrow. Charlie had accepted because he knew that I would be with Alice.

Charlie's thoughts were of the fishing trip, Billy's thoughts were of the Cullen's.

"Charlie, I'd like to speak with you about Bella…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's about her spending so much time with the Cullen's. Especially Edward."

_Oh good, so I'm not the only one who noticed. _I could smack my mom right now.

"Is there something wrong with her spending so much time with an excellent boy? He's way better than some of the other boys I know."

"The Cullen's are bad people! All I'm trying to do is save her from a terrible fate!"

I made sure that every word registered in my mind, I knew Edward was listening.

"What fate?"

"The Cullen's are vampires…"

"The Cullen's are vampires?"

The doorbell rang.

"Dr. Cullen, what brings you here? Is there something wrong with Bella?"

It seemed that Carlisle completely ignored Charlie.

"You broke the treaty."

"I did it for her own good!"

"She isn't your responsibility!"

"All I was doing was saving her from becoming one of you!"

It was time for me to intervene.

I walked down the stairs quietly, not tripping.

"It's too late"

A look of confusion crossed his face, then he said, "No, it can't be!"

"You want proof?" I took the contacts out of my eyes and placed them in the saline solution that I had placed in my pocket.

"No! It can't be, I'm dreaming! You can't be one of them!"

"Need more proof?" I walked outside, grateful of the sun.

My skin glittered as with a thousand tiny diamonds.

_I hate for Charlie to find out this way, but it's better than not finding out at all. _

_**He can't hate you for something that's already done. **_

I noticed Edward was standing next to me, skin glittering as well.

The others walked outside. Alice and Carlisle joined us. Mom, Charlie, Billy, and Jacob remained on the porch.

Charlie and mom were both in a state of shock from the looks of it.

I heard Jacob mutter, "So they really are more than superstitions…"

Billy's face was unrecognizable. "She can't be…"

"Mom, Charlie, I think it's time I tell you the truth."

* * *

It took Billy all of five minutes to get Jacob to take him home. I think Jacob had gone into shock. Something told me that there would be no fishing trip tomorrow.

We all sat down in the living room. Well, Mom, and Charlie sat. Edward and Alice leaned against the wall. Carlisle stood by the door. I went up to him.

"Are you sure it's okay that I tell them?"

"There's nothing you can do to stop it now."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I felt like I had betrayed them.

"Bella, the worst to happen is that we must move. But I really don't think your parents will react that badly."

"I hope your right."

"We'll pitch in if you need any help."

I was surprised that Carlisle was taking this so calmly.

Alice froze once again. My eyes snapped to her.

_It's okay, they take it fine. _She tapped her head. There wasn't time to see the vision through her eyes, my parents had been waiting long enough.

I told them everything. The first time I saw the Cullen's in the cafeteria, that first day in Biology, the car accident, the blood testing, the incident in Port Angeles, the day in the meadow, the baseball game and what really happened after that, with the incident at the airport and the ballet studio.

I told them everything that Edward had told me in the never-ending question sequence. I told them what Jacob had told me about the Cullen's. I told them about the never-ending argument about changing me. I then proceeded to tell them what really happened in the hospital and during my time of "special treatment."

Edward, Alice, and Carlisle added what they thought was important when I had left something out.

I let them mull over all that before I even tried to hear their thoughts. When I did, I was surprised.

_That actually makes sense…_ That was of course, Charlie.

_I just hope she knows what she's gotten into…_ That was my mom.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Charlie spoke, "That's a lot to take in, Bella." Mom remained silent.

"I know dad, it took a while for me to understand in all as well."

"There's no way I can remember all of that."

"It's not like I'm going to test you on this."

"You just have to be open minded." Carlisle put in.

"So, are you really saying that you're…vampires?" The word took forever to leave mom's lips, almost as if she was afraid to say it.

"Yes mom."

"Wow,"

After some more questions from them and some answers from us, Charlie mentioned that it was almost 2 o'clock. I went into the kitchen to fix lunch for mom and Charlie.

"So you really don't eat human food?"

"Nope," I hadn't gone into much detail to what we _really_ eat. Just enough to convince them that we were "vegetarian" vampires.

_**I'm waiting for them to go into shock. **_

_Me too. _

They never did though, they just asked question after question after question.

_Is this what you felt like when I questioned you?_

_**No, you were worse, and more persistent, wanting to know every single detail possible. **_

_Oh. _

It continued like that until mom left. Charlie told me that he was going to bed.

"Just one last question, Bella…"

All of us groaned inwardly, except Carlisle, he was too good for that.

"You said vampires couldn't sleep, so what are you going to be doing at night?"

"Well, tonight, Edward and I have a chess game rematch."

"All right then, just, from now on, be sure to tell me what you're going to be doing at night, no excuses, no lies."

"Okay dad"

He went to bed, the four of us climbed into the Volvo and went back to the Cullen's.

* * *

Edward's POV

Her parents were taking it better than I thought.

I listened to their thoughts as she spoke to them, some of their reactions were quite amusing.

Carlisle, Alice and I added our input whenever we needed to. Such as when Bella left out an important fact. She was explaining it rather well though.

I couldn't be any more mad at Billy though. He almost cost us our lives here. Thankfully, her parents were taking it rather well. So far. Technically, I was waiting for them to start running and screaming just as I had expected Bella to do so many times. They didn't though.

After she explained everything, the questions began. I will admit, they weren't as bad as Bella's but they were close. We answered everything. Bella fixed them lunch, they ate and the questions continued. Finally, her mom left and Charlie went up to bed.

He asked one last question, what would Bella be doing at night? She answered what she would be doing tonight, the chess rematch. He just wanted her to tell him what she would be doing every night. She promised she would.

Finally, we were in the car, on the way home.

When we arrived at the house, the others all demanded to know what happened. We all took our turns saying what happened.

Everyone was glad that we didn't have to leave. For now at least. I got the feeling that Billy wasn't done with us.

_Time for the chess game! _Alice was already setting it up.

Bella and I began to play.

She didn't think of her moves, neither did I. Within two minutes, we had stopped trying.

It was about a half an hour later when I found myself in checkmate.

_**How did you manage to do that? **_

_I'm not sure exactly… _But sure enough, she had won.

"Bella! You beat Edward! Something even I have problems with!"

"Um, thanks."

Alice then began to bombard her with questions and comments. I slipped away as the conversation switched to shopping. Sometimes, I don't even try to understand Alice.

I walked over to the piano and began playing.

Playing the lullaby that I sang to her every night as she fell asleep.

The girls froze.

_I'll leave you two alone. _In a second, she had gone.

Bella's face softened and a smile played at her lips.

She walked over to the piano and sat down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I continued playing as I breathed in her scent. The scent that had barely changed since the first time I smelled it on that day in Biology. The scent of my Bella.

When I had finished playing, she said, "Teach me how to play. I have eternity to learn."

I kissed the top of her head and replied, "Your lessons will begin tomorrow night."

* * *

Bella's POV

I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. He was going to teach me how to play.

We sat together for a long time. Finally, it was time for me to go home. At least to change before Alice took me shopping.

We were almost to the door when Rosalie stopped us.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I was jealous. I wanted what you had, your humanity."

_Is Rosalie _apologizing?

_**I think so. **_

"Can you forgive me?"

_**Who are you and what have you done with Rosalie?**_

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

She hugged me and then went up the stairs.

_Tell me that really just happened?_

I was in shock the whole drive home.

* * *

**_A/N3:_** Well, I hope you liked it. Tell me if there was anything wrong. R&R please. 


	11. Vampires do things different

**_A/N: _**So, here's chapter 11! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own _Twilight, _Linkin Park, or Debussy.

* * *

We got there, I changed and reminded Charlie that I was going shopping. All very simple.

Shopping on the other hand…

Alice was convinced that I needed pretty much everything in the store.

"Alice, I don't need this stuff! I'm not kidding! You don't have to spend so much on me! At least let me pay!" One, if not all, of those statements was said at least, every five minutes.

She would reply with, "Oh of course you do! Oh yes I do! Oh no you won't!"

"Alice, what is that for?" I asked nodding at the skirt and blouse; both of them were pale fabrics but looked way too fancy for just a summer day.

"Why, the first day of school of course!"

I did the math… I was supposed to be visiting my mom from the 23rd of July to the 6th of August. I was at the pool on the 29th, which would mean that was the day my change began. Which would mean that the end of my change ended around the 1st. Edward and I went hunting that night, and I saw my parents the next day, Wednesday, the 2nd. Thursday was the day that I was with my mom, and then the game was that night. Yesterday was the oh-so-fateful day that mom and Charlie found out. That would make today, Saturday the 5th of August. School started on the 14th! Just over a week from now!

I was supposed to be back on the 7th, so I could be ready in time. Back then, a week sounded like plenty of time to be ready. Now, it didn't seem like enough. What was I going to do?

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Um…"

"Well, it's okay. You've been through a lot in the past week."

"That's an understatement."

"Consider these as 'welcome to the family' gifts."

"That makes it so much better."

It went on like that all day. We didn't need to stop for lunch, so we shopped through it.

It didn't stop at clothes, it went on to shoes.

"Alice! I can't wear those!" I said nodding to a pair of 4-inch heels. "I'll trip!" Then I remembered, I wouldn't trip, not even if I tried. "Well, won't it look suspicious if I'm in those and I don't trip? It's not a secret that I'm a klutz."

"True." She put them back. "There's always next time. We won't be here forever."

"Great."

After shoes, we went and got our nails done. Manicures and pedicures. I just couldn't relax though; Alice was spending all this money on me.

Finally, after our nails we piled everything in the convertible which Alice convinced Rosalie to loan us.

"We're going to have to get you a new car, since you like to drive so much."

"What do you mean? My truck's fine!"

"Have you driven it since your change?"

I shook my head.

"Don't, you'll die of the slowness of it."

I noticed that the speedometer was nearing 100, but I didn't even seem to notice or care or get freaked out like usual. It dawned on me that I hadn't even noticed Edward's driving speeds. I was going to have to sell the truck…

"We can total it, then you'll have to get a new one."

"Don't total the truck! You can at least sell it…"

"You can, then you can use the money on the next shopping trip, not that that money will go far."

I realized that I was going to have to start saving every penny I got if I ever wanted to buy my own things from now on.

We got back to Charlie's house and took the bags inside.

"We'll have to do something about these bags though, if Charlie sees them, he'll think I've made him go bankrupt. He won't believe you if you said you bought everything."

"We'll just take them back to our house then."

Not everything fit in my room. Hardly anything fit in the already full closet and dresser from the last shopping trip.

"That's okay; we'll just get you another dresser. Actually, I've got one that I stopped using after Jasper got me a new one for our anniversary. You can have that one. Wait here!"

She was gone for maybe 10 minutes.

"How did you fit that in the car?" I asked, nodding at the dresser she was carrying up the stairs.

"I didn't, I just ran with it, no one saw me," she added, noticing my worried expression.

I had to admit, it was a beautiful dresser. It was oak and looked quite nice in my room. It was also really, really big.

"I don't think you'll need your old one anymore."

"I've had that one since I was born!"

"Hmm, well if you want to keep it then we'll just put it here…" she then began to move my room around. I sat on the bed and watched.

She left all of my old clothes in my dresser. And put all my new clothes in the new one.

"We're going to have to see about more closet space later, when I get you things that need to be hung up."

"Okay." I could say nothing else.

* * *

We finished with my room and then we headed back to the Cullen's.

We hadn't even reached the driveway when I was overwhelmed with thoughts. One word seemed prominent: _Camping. _

"Camping?" I wondered aloud.

Alice smiled. "You'll see."

I hated waiting. I hated surprises too.

When we walked in the house, Jasper ushered us into the main room.

"Good, you guys are here! We were just planning our big camping trip before the new school year." Emmett said.

"Camping?" I asked again.

"We say camping, but we mean hunting." Rosalie said, flashing a big smile, topaz eyes glinting.

"Every year, before school starts, we go on a big hunting trip!" Alice was smiling too.

"Does this include me?" I asked.

"Of course!" Emmett said. "But if you can't go, Esme's already offered to stay behind."

I looked at Esme and she nodded. "I wouldn't leave you here alone, if you can't go, then I'll take you up to Goat Rocks."

"It's up to Charlie if I can go or not. I want to go, though."

"Then you can see a hunting trip, Cullen style." Jasper grinned.

I noticed that Edward had been silent throughout the whole conversation.

_Silent are we?_

_**I don't want to leave you if you can't go. **_

_I'll ask Charlie, I'm sure he'll let me go._

_**I hope you're right. **_

By now, everyone had left to further plan and pack for the trip.

_**What do you want to do tonight?**_

_Well, it's almost seven, Charlie will be home soon. I could run home and ask him. That and explain why I have a new dresser. _

A crooked smile appeared on his face. **_So that's what Alice was doing with that. How much did she buy you?  
_**

_Any more, and I'd own everything in the store. _

_**That bad huh?**_

_Worse. _

He laughed.

_**Race you to Charlie's… **_

He was gone.

I raced to keep up with him. He was the fastest runner. I had just caught up to him when we reached Charlie's.

Charlie was already home.

I dug out my key and opened the front door.

"Dad?" I called.

"In the kitchen." Was the reply.

I went into the kitchen, Edward right behind me.

"You're home late…"

"I got tied up at Edward's. They're planning a big camping trip…"

"We plan to leave Monday morning and be back Wednesday afternoon." Edward put in.

"Can I go?" I pleaded.

"Camping? Bella, I'm not sure…"

"It's not just camping, it's hunting too," I flashed him a small smile to show my meaning, but not scare him at the same time.

"Oh. Well, who's all going?"

"All of us." Edward said. "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, me, and Bella if you let her."

"There's no doubt that she'll be safe." He paused to consider it. "I suppose. Just as long as you'll have enough time to be ready for school when you get back."

"Promise dad."

"Oh, and what's with the other dresser in your room?"

"Alice gave it to me. She bought me all these new school clothes and they wouldn't all fit in my dresser."

"I hope you guys aren't going to go bankrupt over my daughter." Charlie said to Edward.

"No, we won't. Promise."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Edward's going to teach me how to play piano."

Charlie nodded, obviously amused. "Have fun."

"I'll be over early tomorrow to fix you breakfast before I start packing."

"All right, see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

Playing the piano was HARD!

Thank goodness Edward had a lot of patience.

I was going to have to learn patience, even if it took me an eternity.

Good thing I have an eternity.

I envied the way Edward's fingers flowed over the keys. His music was beautiful.

My music gave music a bad name.

I'm sure everyone else in the house had to have earplugs. This hurt _my _ears.

Once again, Edward re-placed my fingers and told me to try again.

If I had known this was going to be torture, I wouldn't have asked.

There was no way Edward was going to stop teaching me until I learned either.

He went up into his room and came down with a book called "Piano for Beginners."

It was a start.

By the 6:00 the next morning, I could play five versions of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" in four different keys each.

I was actually pretty exited.

"You're progressing beautifully!"

"Thanks," I said, massaging my fingers. "Now I have to go home and cook breakfast for Charlie."

"I'll send Alice over later to help you pack."

He drew my face up and kissed me deeply on the lips.

I ran, dazed, all the way to Charlie's.

* * *

I fixed Charlie an omelet. Eggs had been on sale at the store.

He ate it and he loved it.

"Bella, you're still the greatest cook that has ever cooked for me."

"Thanks dad." I was pretty surprised that I could still cook. I could smell the food, but I couldn't taste it. But, obviously, I could still cook.

Charlie finished the omelet. "Will I see you tonight Bella?"

"I have more piano lessons, but I'll be home when you get here. We're leaving really early tomorrow morning, so I'll make sure to see you before we leave."

"Okay."

After that, the house was silent. Neither Charlie nor I were much of a talker.

Charlie left for work about ten minutes later.

The phone rang the minute he left.

Sighing, I picked it up.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking."

"Bella!"

"Hi mom. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine, I was just calling to tell you that my plane came in safely and Phil picked me up. I emailed you about five times, but you didn't reply."

"Sorry mom, I haven't been home."

"You've been with Edward haven't you!"

"Not the whole time mom. I was shopping with Alice yesterday. We were buying school clothes."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"Edward's teaching me to play piano."

"That's good Bella! You need to play an instrument!"

"Yeah, my lessons started last night."

"That's good."

We talked for a little while longer until neither of us had anything left to say.

Before we hung up I told her that I wouldn't be home for the next few days because of the camping trip.

"You, camping! Bella! You're sure changing a lot for that boy."

"It's not your normal camping, we're going to be hunting too."

"Hunting! But…"

"Mom, I'm a vampire, I have to eat something."

"Oh, right. Well, you have fun."

"I will"

We hung up.

* * *

It wasn't that I needed one, it was just that I was stressed, and showers always help.

The water felt unusually warm against my skin.

I'd have to make it colder next time.

I got out and rubbed my eyes, they itched, as usual now.

I was afraid to take out the contacts for fear that someone might see the color of my eyes right now.

I would take them out for the hunting trip though.

I put on a clean pair of clothes and walked into my room.

It wasn't empty.

"BOO!" Alice jumped at me.

I rolled my eyes. Tapping my head, "I heard you."

"Oh yeah. Dang."

"So, what _do _I pack?"

Alice smiled.

It took us less than an hour to pack my bag.

Even though we were going to Alaska, Alice told me that the cold wouldn't affect me that much. I would be able to go in my warmest Forks clothes and be fine.

I asked her why she had packed a week's worth of clothes.

Her reply was that the last time I had hunted, I had gotten only deer. This time, I would probably fight at least one bear. Experienced hunters didn't make a mess. She reminded me that this would only be my second hunt and it might be a little messy for me.

I nodded. What else was I supposed to do?

"What do you want to do now? It's only 10:00." She asked.

"Um…"

"Well, let's take your bags home first, then we can decide."

Before I could protest, she had lifted my bag and had run out of the house.

I followed right behind her.

* * *

"You know, I could have carried it." I said as we walked in the front door.

"I enjoy doing things for you! It's not like Rosalie will let me pamper her."

The thought of Rosalie letting Alice pamper her was comical.

I heard the piano, it was my lullaby.

_One day, I _will _be able to play that. _

_**That didn't take long. I expected it to be longer. **_

_Not with Alice packing. _

_HEY! Edward, where do you want me to put Bella's bag? Is your room okay?_

"Sure."

She sprinted up the stairs.

He finished playing.

_**Come up to my room, we can listen to Debussy, or maybe Linkin Park.**_

_Linkin Park would be fine. I've got "With You"_ _stuck in my head. _

_**Fine by me, I like that song anyway. **_

We ended up listening to all of _Hybrid Theory _as well as _Meteora. _It was barely noon when both of them were over.

Edward went over to a shelf full of sheet music. He scanned over it for a minute and then pulled a stack down.

_What is that?  
_

_**Sheet music for Linkin Park. It took me two whole nights to get all of these down. **_

_You wrote out the music for Linkin Park!  
_

_**I was bored. **_

I stared in wonder at the stack of music.

_**Care to try them?**_

_But I can only play "Twinkle, Twinkle…"_

_**Sometimes playing something you know very well can be easy. **_

_All right, I'll give it a try. _

I started out with _In the End, _because I liked the intro.

I found it surprisingly easy.

**_Very good! Now try_ Crawling_…_**

I went through _Crawling, One Step Closer, Pushing Me Away, Runaway, Points of Authority, Don't Stay, Somewhere I Belong, By Myself, _and _Papercut. _

I was working my way through _Breaking the Habit _when Rosalie's voice floated down the stairs.

"Enough Linkin Park! Edward! Can't you switch to Debussy for a while?"

"That's not me Rose, it's Bella."

Rosalie came pounding down the stairs.

"What did you call me?"

"Rose. And like I said, that wasn't me, it was Bella."

"That doesn't make sense, last night it took her an hour just to figure out "Twinkle, Twinkle"…and now she can play _Linkin Park?"_

I could tell she was a little shocked.

"Sometimes, playing what you know already can be the best way to learn."

"Whatever, just don't call me Rose."

_Does she not like being called that?_

_**She hates it, and that's exactly why I do it. **_

I smiled. Then continued playing _Breaking the Habit. _

Edward slipped his hand around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"You're progressing quite nicely. When we get back from the trip, we can work on Debussy."

I smiled once again and continued playing.

* * *

**_A/N2:_** Well, there you have it. R&R please!


	12. The Hunting Trip

**_A/N: _**Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** The characters in the following story belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Usually, before any family takes a trip, they always have that last minute rush before they leave. Not the Cullen's. They were perfectly ready when it came close to the time that we needed to leave.

I went over to Charlie's early that morning and said my goodbye.

He told me to have fun and be careful.

That's Charlie for you.

When I got back, they were already loading up the cars.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie would be taking the Mercedes.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I would be taking the Volvo.

Everyone was really exited. I had never seen Edward smiling so much.

"Why is he so happy?" I asked Alice.

"Bella, don't you see? This is what he's always wanted…"

"What, a hunting trip?"

"With you along. I think it's finally settling in that you're one of us now and he doesn't have to be so careful anymore."

"That and you'll be with him forever." Jasper added.

I smiled. _So this is why he's so happy. _

"Well, we better go and get in the car, Carlisle's already left."

Edward was just putting the last bag in the trunk when we got outside.

He closed the trunk and went and opened the passenger side door for me.

I smiled at him as I sat down.

Alice and Jasper climbed in the backseat just as Edward started the car.

When we hit the road, Alice squealed "Alaska, here we come!"

The road trip itself was interesting. There were no rest stops, or stops to eat. Just a non-stop trip to Alaska.

We listened to Edward's entire CD collection that he had in the car. Then we listened to a couple of Alice's CDs, then some of Jasper's.

"If I had known we could bring CDs, I would have brought a couple of my own." I said.

"Don't worry, there's always next time!" Alice said.

_Next time…_

I turned to Edward, he smiled.

_**We have a million of those. **_

I looked down at the speedometer, we were going 150.

I didn't even care. It was exhilarating. I finally had what I wanted. The ability to be with Edward forever.

* * *

We arrived in the hunting spot around noon. We had crossed Alaska's borders an hour previously.

The others had already arrived and were unloading the Mercedes and taking all the bags to a three-story cabin.

I looked at it in shock. "How long have you owned that?"

"Oh, I think it's been twelve years or so now." Edward answered simply.

"Twelve years?"

"It'll be thirteen this September." Alice said as she walked past, carrying her bags.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"It's even better on the inside, come on, let's get your bag."

I insisted on carrying my own, Edward simply shrugged and grabbed his bag. Two seconds later, he was carrying me and my bag to the cabin.

"I said I'd carry my own bag!"

"You are carrying it, I'm just carrying you carrying your bag."

He had me there.

He took me up to the third story.

It was comprised of a bedroom and a bathroom. There was no bed, just a couch not unlike the one in Edward's room. There were also two whole shelves of CDs and a stereo. As well as an armoire and dresser. One whole wall was taken up by a glass door, with window surrounding it. When you opened the door, you were on a balcony.

"Wow."

"This whole story's mine, it's ours now."

I went over to the CD case.

"Where do you get all these CDs?"

"Those are all my duplicates. If I already have one at the house, I bring the other one here."

I nodded in shock.

"Go ahead and put your things in the armoire, I'll use the dresser."

As I unpacked my clothes, Edward turned on Debussy, the music filled the room.

We had just finished unpacking when Alice entered the room.

"Come on you guys, we're going to the spring!"

"Spring?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I brought you a swimsuit!"

I groaned inwardly.

"Come on, it's in my room!"

She dragged me down the stairs to the second floor. She took me into the first room on the right.

"This is mine and Jasper's room. It's smaller than Edward's, but that's mainly because his bathroom's attached. When we use the showers, we have to fight for the communal one across the hall. It's really annoying, because Rosalie usually gets it first, and she takes the longest! You're lucky, you'll be able to use Edward's, unless any of the rest of us beat you to it." Then she grumbled more about Rosalie taking forever.

As she was saying all of this, she was digging through one of the dressers. Looking for said swimsuit.

The room was smaller, it had a couch and two dressers, plus a bookshelf covered in books. I went over to that.

"Where did you get all of these?"

"Oh, they're just books I've collected over the ages, if you see one you like, just go ahead and borrow it. Oh, good! Here it is!"

She held out a blue two-piece.

"Alice, I've never worn a two-piece before. I'm not sure I even want to go swimming…" Vivid memories of the last time flooded my memory.

"You can't kill yourself at the spring. Just try it on!"

I did, hoping it wouldn't fit.

It did.

"Ooh! Good! It does fit!"

As I was changing, she had gotten herself into a black two-piece. It looked great against her marble skin.

"Come on! Let's go! The boys are already down there!"

I still didn't want to go, so she had to drag me.

As we were walking down to the spring, towels wrapped around our waists, we ran into Rosalie. She was wearing a red bikini. Alice rolled her eyes and kept walking.

We arrived at the spring just in time to see Emmett cannonball into the water sending a wave over the already drenched Edward and Jasper.

* * *

I didn't want to get in at all, but Alice dragged me in. It wasn't so bad actually, the water was warm, despite being in an Alaskan spring.

Eventually, I was over not wanting to be there and was beginning to enjoy it. It was just the six of us "kids." I had asked why Carlisle and Esme didn't join us, Jasper replied that they were giving us "kids" time to be "kids." I couldn't help but laughing. I mean, sure, we all looked to be teenagers, but I was the only one who actually was still one.

If you really thought about it, I was 17, and frozen looking that way forever. Emmett and Rosalie both looked to be around 18 to 20, but was really around 90 years old. Alice and Edward both looked to be around 17-19, but were both over one-hundred. And Jasper looked to be around 20, but he was well over 150.

We soon began to think up games and contests. First was the one to see who could swim to the bottom of the spring the fastest. We all went to the middle and dived. Edward won. But it was still fun, I could actually see clearly underwater.

The next one was to see who could stay underneath the longest without breathing. I thought this odd, none of us needed to, but Edward told me that eventually, someone did, out of habit. We all went underwater, I lost. Alice and Rosalie soon joined me above water. Jasper eventually won, but only because Edward and Emmett began laughing.

The third one was who could make the biggest splash. Emmett won that one with no competition. I will admit, my splash was the smallest.

The fourth one was who could dive in with the least splash. Alice won that one, her swan dive looking perfect. I belly-flopped.

The next one was who could come up with the most original dive. Surprisingly, I won. I did my best imitation of one of my trips and somersaulted into the water.

The last one was who could remain the quietest while treading water. Rosalie won that one. Edward were kind of cheating by having a "private conversation" inside our heads and were disqualified.

All too soon, it was dark and time to go inside.

"That was fun!" I said as we walked back to the cabin.

"Told you so!" Alice said.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent in a grueling game of Monopoly. All eight of us played. I was losing, badly. Edward had Boardwalk and Park Place, both of them had hotels on them, and for some reason, I kept landing on that one. All of my property was mortgaged, what little I had, which included the two purple ones and a railroad. I was almost bankrupt as well.

_**If you give me your railroad, I'll consider the debt paid. **_

_You already have two! Carlisle has the other one. _

_**So.**_

I growled as I handed it to him.

"I'm not sure that's fair…" Alice began.

A stern look from Edward silenced her.

Two rounds later, I was bankrupt.

_How is it possible that I can land on Boardwalk every time?_

_**You are a magnet for trouble. **_

_This hardly counts!_

I sat and watched the others play. Esme soon joined me. Followed by Rosalie. Eventually, Alice and Jasper both gave up and auctioned off their property, Edward getting most of it.

It was down to Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett. Edward was winning by far, and Emmett wasn't doing so well. When it was his turn, he landed on Park Place and ended up giving almost all his money to Edward.

Edward landed on one of Carlisle's yellows, but it hardly made a dent in his money. He had more than the bank.

Carlisle landed on a railroad, Edward smiled, until he realized that that one was the one he didn't own.

Emmett then rolled snake eyes and landed on Boardwalk. He was bankrupt. He auctioned off his property, Edward getting most of it again, and joined us.

About thirty minutes or so later, Edward won.

_Not fair! That is just not fair! You're even better than vampires at Monopoly! _

_**I just happen to be really good with money. **_

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning, our hunt began.

It wasn't anything formal, we were all in jeans and t-shirts.

"You've hunted before, just let your instincts take over."

I nodded, I was worried, not because I was just going to see a bunch of vampires hunt, but because they were going to watch me hunt. Edward was one thing, but….

_**Stop worrying.**_

_I can't. _

Edward sighed, **_You're not worried because you're on your first official hunting trip with vampires, but because you're afraid you'll make a fool of yourself in front of said vampires. _**

_Pretty much. _

_**You never cease to amaze me Bella. **_

I needn't have worried, everything went fine. I saw Emmett tackle a bear. I watched Carlisle weave in and out of a bear and confuse him so much before he snapped his neck. Alice didn't even waste her time, she just snapped the neck and begin to drink. Jasper fought with a bear a little before eventually killing it. Esme was more gentle, but still killed several bears. I only saw Rosalie fight with one bear, but she, like Alice, didn't waste her time, just snapping the neck and drinking. Edward played with his bear a little before killing it. It must be because he fights like a lion and cats play with their food.

Everyone was surprised when I avoided bears all together and went for caribou.

"That can't be filling," Rosalie stated.

"It's what she likes." Edward said.

It was true, bears didn't appeal to me, I was more of an herbivore eater.

Rosalie just shrugged and ran off to find another bear.

* * *

We hunted all day until dusk.

After that we headed in and fought for the showers. Well, everyone else fought for the showers. Edward let me use his before he even took one. When he was done, Alice came banging on the door saying that Rosalie had just gotten out of hers and Emmett was going to use it next. Edward let her use his. After Alice, Jasper came in saying that Emmett had just finished and he was letting Esme go, he was aloud to use this one as well.

We listened to Debussy, and once Jasper was done, the two of us headed down to the spring.

I didn't really mind swimming now, now that I knew I couldn't kill myself.

_**Have I mentioned that you're taking this rather well?**_

_You've thought it, I know, I'm not sure if you've actually mentioned it though. _

_**Well, you're taking this rather well. **_

_Thanks. _

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned against his shoulder. We walked like that to the spring.

"You were scared about swimming at first," Edward said as we placed our things on a nearby boulder.

"Well, the last time I went swimming, I almost died."

"Technically, you are dead, but you are more beautiful than ever." He climbed up the rock face and proceeded to jump into the water. His splash was huge.

I climbed up the rock face as well, and stood at the top, deciding my form of entry.

I analyzed my three dives from yesterday, the cannonball was small, and hardly made a splash, the swan dive turned into a belly-flop, and the trip turned into a somersault and was actually pretty fun. I decided for the last one.

I "tripped" and pulled myself into a somersault. Then, trying something, I turned my somersault into a dive. I entered the water soundlessly, hardly making a splash.

I came above water to see Edward's shocked face.

"Did you seriously just do that?"

"What?"

"That was a beautiful dive!"

"Thanks."

We spent the rest of night deciding who could pull off the best dive. Edward won, of course, but I didn't mind.

We went in around dawn, it was already Wednesday and we were supposed to be back in Forks this afternoon.

Packing was easier this time. We were out of the house by 6:00.

The ride was fun as well, we all were busy talking about the trip and had a singing contest to Linkin Park.

Something told me that life was going to be a bit more adventurous from now on.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Well, there it was, R&R please! 


	13. Beginnings

**_A/N: _**Well, it's the last chapter. It's a bit shorter, but I'm planning a sequel. It'll probably be up in a couple of days, maybe sooner.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own _Twilight_. (cough) I wish I did. (cough)

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a bliss. I spent every moment during the day with Edward in the meadow, and every moment at night with Edward at the piano bench playing Debussy. It was harder than Linkin Park, but it was still fun to play. 

I went home twice a day, once in the morning to fix Charlie breakfast and to get a change of clothes, and once in the evening to fix Charlie dinner and change my clothes yet again.

Friday was a beautiful, sunny day. I really hoped the first day of school would not be like this, it wouldn't be a good thing to be absent on the first day of school.

Edward and I came back to the house to find Emmett and Rosalie packing up the Jeep Wrangler and Jasper packing up the BMW. Alice was standing next to Jasper, she whispered, "I don't want you to leave."

"It's just Washington State."

_Washington State? We're in Washington State… oh! He means the university._

It dawned on me then that Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all going to college this year. Obviously, Jasper was going to WSU, but where were…

_We are going to have so much fun in Europe. I need to thank Emmett again for agreeing to take me there…_

That answers that question.

Then it hit me, it was just going to be me, Edward, and Alice. It was going to be quiet without Emmett around.

_**It's time to say goodbye. **_

Emmett and Rosalie were walking over; Jasper and Alice were saying their goodbyes now. Emmett wrapped me up in a bear hug and when he let go, he did the same to Edward. He gave a slightly smaller hug to Esme and simply just shook Carlisle's hand. He then went over to Alice and wrapped her and Jasper up in the same bear hug and went over to the Jeep to wait for Rosalie.

Rosalie had started with Carlisle and Esme, giving each of them and awkward hug. She shook Edward's hand gave me an awkward hug as well. She shook both Jasper's and Alice's hand until Alice pulled her into a hug. Then she went over to the Jeep and Emmett helped her in, they waved as they left the driveway.

Jasper came over and said his goodbyes. He shook everyone's hand and went back to Alice. They hugged and kissed one last time before he got into the BMW.

"Thank you for talking Rosalie into lending me this."

"It was no problem." Alice replied.

He started the car and waved as he left.

_**Don't you need to be at Charlie's?**_

_Shoot. I'll be back in a half hour or so. _

He kissed me before I ran off.

* * *

The night and weekend passed without any problems. It was quieter and Alice seemed to be in her room more often. 

_She misses him doesn't she?_

_**She'll be up there every other weekend or so. Or he'll be down here. It's not like he hasn't been to college before. **_

_True. _

It was night, and for once, we weren't at the piano. We were sitting in my room making sure I had everything for school just in case we had to make a last minute drive to a store if I was missing something.

Thankfully, I had everything. Even though I wouldn't mind a drive around town….

"Want to go for a drive around town?"

"Sure why not?"

* * *

It started out as a quiet drive. 

"Another school year."

"What?"

"I've lost count on how many times I've actually attended high school, it's almost monotonous."

"How many times have you been to high school and fallen in love?"

"Once. And it will never happen again. Because my love will always be you."

I smiled.

"How many times will I attend high school?"

"Too many times to count."

I laughed.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was really glad I had changed her. I didn't regret it, even though I thought I would. I was glad really, she wasn't in danger from me anymore. It was like the feeling I had the time when I knew she knew everything about us and didn't have to worry about keeping secrets.

Except, this feeling was better. This time, I knew she wasn't going to go and run screaming away. I felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It was going to be the best year of my life-or death-however you want to look at it. And my life was just going to get better.

My thoughts were interrupted by her hand finding mine. I held on to it as I continued to drive. My life was missing something before she came into it. She was that something.

Bella's POV

I couldn't be more happier. I had what I had wanted more than anything. I didn't think my life could get better. Though I had a feeling it would, knowing Edward. Even though I was dead, I had never felt more alive. How could Edward even consider this hell? He wasn't a monster, neither was I. I guess he just didn't get it.

I could probably convince him that he wasn't a monster. I mean, yeah, he had a bad past, I wouldn't deny it, but he's changed now. He claims that he was planning to kill me the day I met him, but he didn't. He has changed. He has changed not only himself, but he has changed me, in more ways than one.

He finally has what he was missing. It just so happens that that something, is me.

I reached out and found his hand, he held onto it as he continued to drive. I smiled, my life-or death-however you want to look at it, was complete.

* * *

I was home when Charlie got up. I had already fixed him breakfast and was sitting on the couch reading _Pride and Prejudice _for the I-don't-know-how-many-nth time. 

"Morning Bells."

"Morning dad."

"Edward picking you up?"

"Yep,"

On cue, the doorbell rang.

I leaped up to let him in.

"See you tonight."

"Okay dad."

Edward held the door open for me and I climbed in, shoving my bag into the backseat.

"Hey! Careful there!"

Looking back, I noticed Alice sitting there.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, just be more careful next time." She put my bag on top of hers and Edward's sitting next to her.

"Ready to start a new chapter of your life?" He asked me as he got in.

"Death. And yes, I am."

He laughed, and so did Alice.

I joined in as he sped out of the driveway.

* * *

We arrived at the school in record time. Edward held the door open for me and I stepped out. Alice handed us our bags and danced off to find her first class. 

Mike was walking over to me.

…_maybe she'll date me now that Jessica and I've broken up…_

_Here we go again. And no, I won't date him, not in a million years. _

_**Good. Can we run him over after school?  
**_

_Maybe, depends on how annoying he is today. _

"Morning Bella!"

"Good morning Mike. Come on Edward, what's our first class?"

"English, come on, let's go."

"See you later Mike."

_It's going to be a long year. _

_**Are you ready for it?  
**_

_Of course! Come on! Let's go! _

I ran, human speed, to English.

_Bring it on!_

_Fin_

_

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, I hope you enjoyed my story. Look out for the sequel! R&R please! 


	14. Author's Note

Sorry for those who thinks this is another chapter, but this is just a note of thanks.

* * *

I would like to thank:

EdwardAddict

VegetarianVampire

Illicit Memory

chinadoll18

twilight xx3

ILoveTwilight

abbey123

xoforeverox

Bright Green Eyes

Katherine Cullen

southrngrl16

midnight 1987

flippin sweet Twilight lover

starlightreader

PhantomMagik

youngblood35

ALittleMoonlightMoment

Vinestar

Twink2214

maherbaby

Gir ate my tacos

Ylfcwen

WildMage1245

0TwistedAngel0

Artist2519

SesshyKagomelovrs2134

missyoshigirl

sweet little nothing

LivinInTwilight

passionfornight

juicyfruit 92

Animals are my LIFE

kaypgirl

JustMeSilly

Maury14

moira aine

thevampiresweetie

twilightgal

earthstar91

twilightlover05

and

nandotabby

All for reviewing. And in some cases reading my story and helping me through it from the beginning.

I would also like to thank:

abbey123

Adrienne Noir

bookfanatic91

Bright Green Eyes

Illicit Memory

JustMeSilly

Maury14

missyoshigirl

Queen of Cuetys

Rose Mary 9234

Sage And Sirius

southrngrl16

storm141990

thevampiresweetie

Tigereyes9

twilightobsessed428

TwilightObssessor

Vampirita

WildMage1245

Ylfcwen

and

youngblood35

All for putting this story on their favorites list.

* * *

You Never Cease to Amaze me Bella is the longest story I've ever written and the first non-one-shot I've ever finished.

Thank you to all who stuck with me from the beginning and helped me make my story better.

I now have the sequel up. It's My First Year as a Vampire.

Thanks again!


End file.
